gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #26 - Grace FS2x04 - Grace Written & Directed by Icedancer487 Intro CHRISTIAN: Up until recentley, I always thought there was always a clear definition between good and evil. After the witch trials I realized there is no clear definition, good can be just as horrible as bad can be just as good. I often find myself asking, What truely is a sin in god's eyes? Davis's Farm (Dawn) (I could feel the sun starting to rise from my bedroom window, which means it is time for me to get up and start my morning chores. I quickly got up from my bed and change into my working clothes and head outside to start the day.) MARK (annoyed when he saw his son coming outside): Christian do you have any idea what time it is, you should have been up at least an hour ago. CHRISTIAN (Confused): I do not understand, this has always been the time i have gotten up before. MARK: Son, fall is nearly upon us there is much work to be done in order to perserve the crops for the winter. We must plow the fields, plant winter wheat, build new shelters for the animals, and cut all the hay and storage it in the barn. I am getting older now son, and you must take on more responsiblites. CHRISTIAN: I know father, forgive me for my carelessness. MARK (Puts his hands on Christian's shoulders): It's alright son, you shall learn quickly about the true meaning of being a farmer. Now lets get to work. (I began my morning routine as I did every other day. First it was to collect the eggs, and give them to my mother so she could begin cooking breakfast. Then I must feed the animals, and then help my father plow the fields. Than cut the hays before we could go inisde and eat breakfast. It was tiresome doing the same thing day in and day out. It was starting to get tiresome doing the same thing everyday. I wish that I had a brother that would be able to inherit the farm instead of me, becasue I truely can not see myself doing this for the rest of my life.) MELISSA (Comes outside): Mark, Christian breakfast is ready. (After finishing the last of hay, I was about to go inside until my father stopped me.) MARK: Christian, son there is something that I want to discuss with you before we go in for breakfast. CHRISTIAN: Yes what is it. MARK (Sighs): Son you wlll be 20 years of age within a few months, I think it is time or you to start thinking about the prospect of marriage. CHRISTIAN (Eyes widen): I don't think I am ready for that yet father. MARK:Nonsense, you are at that age where you must start to think about producing a son to inherit the farm. I unfortuantley waited too long until I waited to get married to your mother, maybe if I had gotten married earlier around your age I might have produced more sons. CHRISTIAN: I do not think that's how it works father. MARK: Maybe not, but still It is your responsiblity to keep our family name going and to make sure our farm will be well taken care of. (I mentally sighed knowing my father would not let up on the subject. I know that he loves all his children equally, but it's not hard to tell that he wishes that he had more than one son. I wish I did have brothers as well because now all the pressure in order to continue the family name is on me. Every time my father or mother brings up the subect of marriage there's only one person who comes to mind. I quickly shook my head trying very hard to keep her out of my mind, but just like always I fail to do so. I sighed and quickly followed my father inside the house.) Florence Italy (Capello Home, Morning) (I woke up to the rising sun shining through my window. I quickly sat up my bed smiling at the peaceful morning) (My smile grew wider after hearing Freddie call me Mama. After nearly a year and a half after giving birth, I still can not comphrend that I am truely a mother and hearing him call me Mama just makes it all unsurreal. I quickly got up out of my bed and walked to the end of my room where the crib was set farther away from the windows. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Freddie standing up in his crib. I could almost cry of joy, my baby was growing up so fast. It still feels like it was yesterday when I held him in my arms for the first time. He smiled as I approached him and lifted his arms in the air so I could lift him up.) GRACE (Lifts Freddie up and smiles): Good Morning little one. (Kisses him on the cheek.) GRACE: Did you have good dreams last night. FREDERICK (Giggles): You. GRACE (Mock surprise): Really? I had great dreams about you too. (As I watch Freddie It still amazes me how much he has grown over the past year and a half. When he was just born it was hard to tell who he had looked like, but now it is clear to me that he looks more like his father. Anyone who knows Christian would say the exact same thing. In a way I am glad because now I don't have to keep dreaming to see his face, all i have to do is just look at our little miracle.) MARIE (Knocks on the door): Grace are you up yet, breakfast is almost ready. GRACE: Yes, Freddie and I will be down shortly. (I quickly got Freddie and myself dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When we entered the ktichen the maids had already laid out breakfast on the table. Marie saw us enter and came over with hug smile on her face.) MARIE (Lowering her face down to Freddie's level): ''Mattina Neonato ''(Morning Baby Boy) GRACE (Places Freddie in his high chair and laughs): I'm afraid he's no longer a baby anymore, I woke up to him standing up in his crib. MARIE (Sitting down next to Freddie and looks at him with amazment): Congratulazioni Big boy. (Even though I have only lived in Italy for 2 years now, I can basically speak and understand perfect Italian now, much to everyone's shock. Though I still perfer to use english and i was grateful that a lot of people in Florence could understand english and even speak it to an extent.) MARIE (Putting a bowl of oatmeal in front of Freddie): I can not believe how big he is getting. GRACE: I know soon he'll be sleeping in his own bed. (As soon as I looked over at Freddie, he already had his oatmeal all over his face. Both Marie and I could not help but giggle.) GRACE (Wiping his mouth): You sure are a messy eater Freddie. MARIE (Grabs the spoon): Here I'll finish feeding him, you should eat before you have to leave. GRACE: Thanks. (As I ate my breakfast, I could not help, but think about what to do when Freddie realizes that he does not have a father. He is at that age where he is starting to tell who is family, he calls Marie, Auntie and Marie's husband Gabriel, Uncle. How can I tell my son who is nearly 2, that his father is across the world from where we are and will most likely never meet him. ) MARIE (Noticing Grace's solemn expression): Hey what's wrong. GRACE (Breaking out of her trance): Oh nothing just thinking. MARIE: You seem to be thinking pretty hard, come on tell me what's the matter. (I could not help, but mentally chuckle because Marie's persistance reminds me of Charlotte's.) GRACE (Sighs and looks over at Freddie, who is just playing with the spoon in his hand): I was thinking now that Freddie is getting older, he is going to start questioning about why he does not have a father like all the other children do. I do not know what I am going to tell him. MARIE (looks at Grace with compassion): You should tell him the truth Grace, he least deserves that. GRACE (Huffs): Tell him what, that he was a product of a one night stand and that I had to leave my home because I accidentally used my magic to shake the whole town and that's why he will never know his father. I can't tell him the truth without revealing the reason why I left and will not put him danger by exposing him to magic, which is why I swore off magic and took precautions to make sure his magic don't manifest. MARIE: You do know you have another option right. Settle down with a nice guy from here, trust me I know plenty of single men that are interested in you. GRACE (Smiles softly and strokes Freddie's hair): Thanks, but no thanks. There's only onee guy I can ever really see myself with, and that's Christian. MARIE: You two must of really loved each other. GRACE: You know it's strange, I really did not get the chance to truely know him until right before the witch trials started, and during that time I never felt more alive with someone, though at the time I was not sure if it was love or just a simple infatuation. Even now I'm not really sure, but I do know is that I can not see myself with anyone else, but him. Though I know any feelings he might have had for me disappeared once he saw me doing witchcraft. MARIE (Looks at Grace straight in the eyes with a challenging face): You do not know that Grace, he was probably just scared and confused like all mortals tend to be. GRACE: I would like to believe that, but you did not see the expression on his face. That alone told me what I knew was going to happen when I involved myself with a human who had no idea about witches. (Suddenly the bells started to ring, which meant it was time for me to leave for my job. I was currently employeed at the local seamstress shop helping make new clothes or to fix old ones. The old women that hired me was very kind and after hearing of my deceased husband and unborn child, hired me on the spot.) GRACE: I guess it's time for me to leave. FREDERICK: NOOOOOO. (I could not help, but smile at my crying boy. Everytime I must leave for work he always throws a tantrum.) GRACE (Smiles and lifts Freddie up in her arms): Hush now Freddie, there's no need for you to cry. FREDERICK (Crying): I-I w-want y-ou. GRACE: I will be back before you know it. I am sure you have another fun day with your Auntie Marie. (I quickly kissed Freddie on his cheek and handing him over to Marie.) MARIE (bouncing Freddie up and down): Come now Freddie, big boys do not cry. FREDERICK: MAMA. (Hearing him scream and cry for me always makes it harder for me to leave him, but I have to make money someway, I was not going to allow myself to free load off Marie and her husband forever.) GRACE (Smiles softly and waves her hand): Bye Freddie, I love you. (I quickly walk out the door before I had a chance to change my mind. Salem Town (Afternoon) (After eating breakfast, I finished what was left of my chores at home and than left to go start helping around the village. I was currently chopping wood for Mr. Aiden, for him to sell around the village. With fall approaching the sell of wood dramastically increases, and so Mr. Aiden pays me fairly well to help him chop the wood and store it in his shop.) MR. AIDEN (Walks out of his shop): Hey Christian put your shirt back on, your free for the rest of the day. CHRISTIAN (Panting from being hot): You sure, there's still a lot more wood to be chopped up. MR. AIDEN (Nods his head): I'm sure, your such a hard worker you deserve a break for a change. Besides it's going to get cold soon and I would hate for you to catch a cold. (Hands Christian a bag of money) Here's your money for the day. CHRISTIAN (Takes the money and smiles): Thanks, Mr. Aiden see you tomoroww. (After putting my shirt back on, I started to walk through town to see if anyone else needed any help. As I continued to walk, I could not help, but stop at the newly renovated church. I do not understand how the towns people still let Samuel Parris still preach in this city. After the original church burned down, it was rumoured that the Reverand spent almost 10,000 coins of the towns money to rebuild a new one, and apparently never discussed it with the congregation. The new church was way bigger than the previous one, and was filled with many golden candlesticks. You would think, building a bigger church would mean more seats, but no if anything there were fewer seats than before. My family refuses to attend church, believing the reverand to be mocking god.) CHRISTIAN (Turns around to keep moving, but is startled by Jacob Webb's sudden apperance): WOW. (His sudden apperance completley took my off guard. You can tell he has been drinking very heavily, his hair was a mess, his clothes had stains everywhere, and his eyes were dialted. Plus you could smell the alcohol all over him.) JACOB (Slurring): W-Where a-are the witches at boy. (I mentally sighed. Ever since the witch trials Jacob Webb turned into a full blown alcoholic, which caused his dismissal from the church. All he talks about anymore is finding and hunting witches, even though most people just want to forget all about what happened.) CHRISTIAN: I-I am sorry sir, but I do not- JACOB (Interrupting Christian and grabs him by his shirt): I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS, TELL ME WHERE THE DEVIL IS. (I quickly pulled back from him in disgust realizing that he was talking about Grace. Shortly after the trials he publicly denounced her as his daughter, and even started a man hunt for her to no avail.) CHRISTIAN: Sir maybe you should go home and rest. (It took all my strength not to back mouth him at all.) JACOB: M-Maybe you should g-go home. (I looked around and saw people staring at us. I sighed and decided to help Jacob home. As much as I don't like the man, I can't let home walk around town where he could get it hurt, my conscious would not let me live it down if he got hurt. I quickly put my hands on his back and started to lead him towards his house. I had my head down, not wanting to see everyone's staring at me. Jacob unfortunatley was complaining the whole way.) JACOB: I-I C-CAN G-GET home on my own. (He started lean over a bite. Please Please do not throw up now, I hope he can hold it until we get to his home. Fortuantley he just had a bad cough, but I can tell he will eventually puke, so I quickly hurried him along.) Webb Home (Thankfully we soon arrived outside his home, however right before we reached the door he doubled over and puked on the ground and got my shoes.) CHRISTIAN (Closes his eyes to try and control his anger): Really. (It took everything I had to remain calm and not lost my control, but right now I really wanted to punch him right in his drunken face, and I have never been a violent person in my life.) CHRISTIAN (Irritated): Come on. (As soon as I opened the door I was shocked, by how messy the entire living room was. There was bottles of alcohol everywhere, and place recked of rotten food. I quickly lead Jacob upstairs and lead him to his bedroom. His entire room was filled with alcohol as well, his dressers were knocked down and clothes were scattered all over. I sat Jacob down on his bed and helped him lay down.) JACOB (Clutching his head): Owwww my head. (I could not help, but smirk knowing that he brought this on himself. I knew I should probably leave some water or something to help his head when he gets up. So I quickly left the room and headed outside to the water wheel to fetch some water. While I was out there, I took my shoes off and let them soak in nice cold water to get rid of the stench of puke. After filling a dirty cup from the house, with water, I headed back upstairs to his bedroom.) CHRISTIAN (Sets the cup down on the nightstand): This will help with the hangover sir. (Jacob, by this point was completley passed out. I sighed and quickly left his room. The plan was to leave the house and head for home, but my bare feet were no longer in my control because I soon found myself at the other end of the hall in front of a door, but not just any door it was the door that lead to Grace's bedroom. Before I knew it, I slowly opened the door and silently walked in. The room was just as it was the last time I was in here. I slowly walked over to the unmade bed thinking about the night where we gave in to each other.) CHRISTIAN (Sighs): Oh Grace. (I could not help, but remember the first time I met her.) Flashback (1691) (I was currently sitting in church, with my younger sister Katherine. Mother was on bed rest since she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. The rest of my younger sisters stayed at home with mother to keep her company, and my father was out of town to gather more supplies for the farm. I probably would have been home as well if it wasn't for Katherine, she out of all of my siblings has the most devotion to Christ. She always begins and ends her day with a prayer and when she's not helping around the house is always studying the bible.) KATHERINE (Gets up as services end): That was an excellent service, wasn't it Christian. CHRISTIAN:It was, but we should be heading home now, mother probably needs help around the house and I have more work on the farm to do. KATHERINE (Rolls eyes): Please Christian, you know life isn't always about work, you should have some fun for once and get a break. That's why I always come to church to get a break from my responsiblities for a while. (The two exited from the church before Christian answered her.) CHRISTIAN (Sighs): Unfortunatley for me, that does not happen to often. I am the only son in the family, so father must make me ready to inherit the farm. KATHERINE (Stops and looks at Christian): Still he is putting too much pressure on you. I mean do something that you want for once. Life is not always about work, I mean your probably the only sixteen year old boy in town not in a courtship. CHRISTIAN (Looks at his sister with an annoyed face): I do not have time for courtships, and besides there's no one in town I am interested in. KATHERINE: Why not. CHRISTIAN: Because most of the girls in town are the same, shallow and self-absorbed only wanting to marry a man because of his social status. That is not the kind of girl I want to marry. KATHERINE (Sighs): Not all girls are like that Christian, i am sure there is at least one girl in this town that does not care about those things. ???: Hey Katherine. (Katherine and I immediantley turned around to see where the voice was coming from. Katherine was delighted to see James Jones approaching. James and Katherine were currently in a courtship, something my father eagerly gave permission to.) KATHERINE (Runs over to James): James, my dear how are you. JAMES: Very well, I had wanted to see if you would like to accompy me for a walk. KATHERINE (Turns to Christian): Do you mind? CHRISTIAN (Smiles): Go ahead. (When Katherine and James left, I started the walk back to my house. I could help, but think about what Katherine said about not all girls being the same. Maybe that is true, but still I haven't met one in this town that isn't interested in me because of my looks. Everytime I go out to run errands most of the girls stare at me in adoration, which makes me completley uncomfotable. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I felt something run into me, causing me to fall onto the ground. When I brought my head up I was shocked to see a shocked girl standing in front of me.) GRACE (Helps Christian up): Oh my goodness I am so sorry, are you alright? CHRISTIAN: Yea, I'm fine. (When I got onto my feet, I got a better look at the girl. She had long wavy dark hair with brown eyes, and wearing a black dress. I got to admit she was probably one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, she has this look of innocence written on her. I looked around and saw that she must of come from the forest because of the direction she hit me from.) CHRISTIAN (confused): Did you just come from the woods? GRACE: Um yea, it's just a shortcut to get home after church. My friend Charlotte and I were having a race and I tripped as you can tell. (For a moment I pondered why I never seen her in church before, but than again I never really paid much attention to who was there.) CHRISTIAN (Smiles and offers his hand to shake hers with): My name is Christian Davis. GRACE (Shakes his hand): I am Grace Webb. (Wait did she just say Webb.) CHRISTIAN (Looks at her in confusion): Are you related to the minister Jacob Webb. GRACE (Nods): Yes he is my father. (That explains why I never seen her. Jacob Webb and his family were always seated up front near the stage, while my family tends to stay near the back.) CHRISTIAN: So your the pastor's daughter. GRACE (Huffs and rolls her eyes): Please do not think of me like that. I might be the pastor's daughter, but I am just like everyone else, I do not know why people think I would be so different because of that fact. (I got to admit I was shocked by her statement, no girl, besides my sisters has every rolled their eyes at me and speak to me with an attitude. Most of time when girls speak to me, it is to just flirt and try to gain my attention.) CHRISTAIN (Not knowing what to say): I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you. GRACE (laughs): It is fine, don't worry about it. (I do not know what it is about her, but my heart is pumping a mile away and I'm probably blushing to. Suddenly a voice called out to Grace.) GRACE (Turns into the direction and sees Charlotte coming out of the woods and than turns back to Christian): Well it was nice to meet you Christain, but I must be going. (I tried to ask her if I could see her again, but she was already gone. It's strange she is the first girl I ever met who did not seem to care about the prospect of courtship, unless she is in one. That idea however, made me feel angry which was totally strange. Maybe the next time we are in church I will talk to her.) End of Flashback (I still can not fathom the idea of that sweet innocent girl being a witch. Still I can not get over what I saw during the trials over 2 years ago. Grace screamed caused a whole earthquake and tremendous winds that caused the townspeople to fall over. I admit I was afraid of her in that moment, I wasn't sure what to think. However my feelings for her remained unchanged, even though I knew they should have, but I can't help but miss seeing her beautiful face. Truth be told I really do not understand anything about witchcraft, all I know was what I have been taught, which was that witches were evil creatures who desired to wreck havoc among innocent people. Grace never came off as someone who wanted to hurt anyone, I mean she did witness her own mother being killed in front of her maybe that's why she did what she did. I realized that I felt a tear running down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and decided to go home before I think of more unwanted memories.) Veronica's Clothing (Florence, Italy) (I sat in my work room and continued to work on making new dresses for the store to sell or fixing up dressese that other ladies would drop off to be repaired. Suddenly I heard the door opening, and I looked up to see Veronica entering. Veronica is a kind elderly lady that gave me a job, when I needed it the most after finding out I was pregnant with Freddie.) VERONICA (Smiles): You doing ok back here Grace. GRACE (Smiles and nods): Yes i'm just finishing the hems on this one dress, then it should be ready to be put up in the front windows. VERONICA: The dress is coming out more beautiful than I could imagine, I do not know what I would do without you. GRACE (Looks back down to work on the dress looking embarrassed): Thank you, Veroncia I appreciate your compliament. VERONICA: I stopped in, to let you know there is a young man here to see you. (I looked up from the dress in conufusion. Who would be here to see me, I mean besides Marie and Gabriel I really do not associate with a lot of people since I spend most of my days taking care of my son.) GRACE(Confused): Really who is it. VERONICA: That young merchant, Angelo De Luca. (Yes that's right, he's that young man I always run into on my way to work in the mornings, since I always have to walk past the shipping lanes to get here. We only ever hold casual conversations, and that's about it. I can not help, but wonder why he wants to see me.) GRACE: Ok do you mind sending him in please. (Veronica nods and leaves to retrieve him, and not even a moment later there was another knock at the door.) GRACE (Gets up off her seat): Come in. (The door opened and Angelo quickly came in with a smile. I must admit he certainley was a handsome fellow, he had short curly brown hair with a beard starting to come in. I think the feature that always shocked me the most were his blue eyes, they reminded me so much of Christian's.) ANGELO (Walks over to Grace and takes her hand and lightly kisses it): Ciao Bella (Morning Beautiful). (I could not help, but blush.) GRACE (Nervously): Is there anything I can help you with Angelo? ANGELO (Smiles at Grace): I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accomping me to the Mayor's ball next week. (In that moment I could have sworn I had stopped breathing all together. This was the first time since moving to Italy that a man has tried to ask me out to a dance or go out for supper. In all honestly I think most of men in town did not wish to pursue me because of the fact that I am a single mother, even though they believe I am a war widow.) GRACE (Fakes smile): Oh Angelo, I appreciate your invitation, but I am afraid I must decline. ANGELO (Confused and Wounded): Why? GRACE: Because in exchange for living at her house with my son, I have to help Marie around the house when I do not work. And besides I must take care of my son. ANGELO: Oh come now Grace, I am sure Marie will not mind you taking a night off, and can she not watch your son when your out. GRACE: Well Freddie and I have never really been apart for more than a few hours a day. I am not sure how he will react without me there to tuck him into bed. ANGELO(Rolls eyes): Grace, a boy his age must learn not to always rely on his mother. After all once he grows up some more, you do not want him clinging to your side. He must learn to be his own man, especially since he has no father to teach him these things. (I very much wanted to slap Angelo, right there and then. Just becasue Christian is not here to teach Freddie any of those things, doesn't mean that I won't be able to.) ANGELO (Looks at his watch and realizes that he must leave): Sorry Grace, I must leave to the docks, but I will arrive at your home next friday at 8. GRACE: Wait Angelo. (However Angelo quickly left without hearing a word that I said. I sighed thinking what I have gotten myself into.) Davis's Farm (Dining room-Night) (My family and I were currently sitting in the dining room saying our prayers before eating dinner.) MELISSA (Disciplining her two daughters): Mary, Susan stop fighting and eat your food. MARY AND SUSAN: Sorry mom. MELISSA (Smiling exitedly): By the way I have wonderful news to share with everyone. MARK: What is it dear. MELISSA (Smiling): I recieved a letter from Katherine today, and she wrote to me that she is expecting a baby this upcoming spring. (I must admit this news brought me out of my sombering mood and I could not help, but smile with the rest of my family.) MARK (Smiles with Pride): This is indeed great news, Katherine has finally found her place in society. MELISSA (Squels in delight): I am so excited our first grandchild, Mark we must visit as soon as the child is born. (As my mother and father continued to talk about Katherine and her soon to be born child, I could not help but envision a life where I would walk inside from work, to see Grace tending to several our children. I quickly brushed the thought aside, reminding myself that Grace is gone forever and i'll never see her again.) Florence, Italy (Capello Home-Night)Category:Story PagesCategory:Fan Specials Story Pages (Grace walked into the house, to find Marie rocking a very sleepy Freddie in her arms. Despite her current mood, always walking home to Freddie manages to bring a smile on her face. Marie who notices Grace's presence, silently walks towards Grace quietly, without disturbing Freddie, and places Freddie in her awaiting arms. Freddie, despite being asleep, smiles and snuggles into his mother's arms.) MARIE (Smiling while looking at Freddie's sleeping form): E 'così dolce, how he automatically knows when he is in your arms, even when asleep. Grace (smiles and looks at Marie chuckling): I would imagine he would, remember after his birth i would not let you nor your husband hold him until he was almost 2 weeks old MARIE (Laughs silently): How can I forget. It took all mine and my husband's will power to pry that baby out of your hands. (Grace let out another chuckle and reverted her eyes back to the sleeping Freddie, however Marie noticed a hint of conflict hidden in her eyes.) MARIE: Everything alright Grace. GRACE (looks up to Marie with a small smile): Why wouldn't I be. MARIE (looks at Grace suspiciously): You seem conflicted about something. (Grace internally sighs at Marie's accurate perception. It was the one thing about Marie that annoyed Grace to no end, because once Marie had ideas in her head she would not let them go until her curiosity was feed.) GRACE (Sighs): Let me put Frederick to bed, and then we'll talk. (Grace quietly walks up the steps with a sleeping Frederick, and enters their bedroom. Grace slowly lowers him into his crib and tucks him into bed. After giving him a kiss on his forehead, Grace quickly made her way back downstairs and saw Marie sitting at the table with two cups of tea.) MARIE: So Grace, what's this I hear about Angelo De Luca asking you to accompany him to the mayor's ball. (Grace who was drinking her tea, nearly spat it out at the mention of Angelo.) GRACE (Shocked): How on earth did you know about that. MARIE (Looks at Grace with a dumbfound look): Your kidding right? You yourself already know gossip spreads through town like a flaming fire. (All Grace could think of, was Angelo in town bragging about his so called courtship with her, which just fueled Grace's anger of him even further.) GRACE (Huffs): Well I suppose now the whole town believes that I am now in a courtship with that pretentious man. MARIE: Come on now Grace, surely it can't be all that bad. Remember Angelo is one of the richest and handsomest man in town. Paired up with him, you and your son will be financially set for life and afforded great luxury. GRACE (Huffs and rolls her eyes before getting up off her chair in annoyance): You don't get it do you Marie. I don't want to marry for money or because it's what society thinks is best for someone like me. I want to marry for love not because of wealth or his social position. MARIE: I do understand Grace, but with the position your in, you have very little options. We both know most men will not marry a single mother with a young baby. Don't forget you also have to look out for Freddie's future as well. (Grace realizing that Marie was right in way, in which she needs to look out for Freddie's best interest as well. To Grace nothing was more important to her than Freddie, she wanted him to have the best possible life as he could, which was why she went to extreme measures to hid his witch heritage from him. However, Grace could not help but feel she was being selfish for denying Freddie a better future that Angelo De Luca can provide for him, all because she wanted so much more in a relationship, that was similar to the one she had with his father.)